The Right Kind of Sin
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: After going undercover in a fetish bar, the fetish being that of a Catholic School girl, Stuart and Robbie find themselves finding out just how much they can sin. M/M


**AUTHORS NOTE: … I don't even know what to say. This, my friends, was meant to be an innocent school girl kink and it didn't turn out that way AT ALL. I'll try the school girl kink at a later date because I like this one, to a certain degree, as it is. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters and the original story idea was created both Pamplemoussex.x and I from the time she stayed over at mine!**

* * *

><p><strong>[The Right Kind of Sin]<strong>

* * *

><p>The door crashed open with a loud bang, neither of the men noticing nor cared due to their lips attached to the other as they shared wet kisses, their hands grabbing at every part of the body they could reach. It was pure adrenaline after their latest undercover case. Homosexual's, as they had believed at the time, were being found dead – sodomised and beaten – just by the river and this had led them back to a particular seedy 'fetish' club on the outskirts of the city centre. They'd eventually realised that there was a particular fetish here of cross dressing but of one particular style – catholic school girl. Grown men with muscles would be dressed in tiny tartan skirts, mini white shirts that revealed their abs and fishnet tights that accentuated every muscle in their legs as well as highlighting their golden skin – natural or not. It wasn't long before Burke had suggested undercover work due to Robbie suiting the style of the submissive and Stuart being the dominatrix despite the fact he was a dork compared to the man afore him.<p>

It had gone down well. Stuart and Robbie had played their roles consecutively without managing to give away their own feelings for the other – especially seeing as they'd never spoken to the other about it – and keeping their focus solely on catching the culprit. It wasn't long before a dominatrix came forward, desperate to take Robbie for a test drive – words that had driven Stuart green with envy as well as the desire to protect '_his_' sub – and Stuart had agreed knowing that this would be the decider of whether this was the torturing dominatrix or not. Like any good dominatrix, he made sure he allowed any watching him how uncomfortable he was at the idea of someone else being with his submissive but also knew that a dominatrix would never let their submissive go off with another dominatrix. He couldn't help but chuckle at the things they did in name of their job.

Not long after they'd left Stuart alone in the bar – Stuart had given permission for the dominatrix to take Robbie away on his own as he trusted '_his_' submissive – that he heard Robbie whisper the stupid safe word of "Jack Daniel's". Stuart had crashed into the back room just in time to witness the man that had asked to test drive Robbie brandish a whip and thwack it across Robbie's back, a gun being held at his head by another man so that he wouldn't move. It took Stuart literally two seconds to shoot the man holding the gun in the shoulder, allowing the gun to crash to the floor with a clatter, before brandishing his fire arm at the man holding the whip and demanding for him to put it down. Two uniformed officers rushed in at that moment, one kicking the gun aside and cuffing that man while the other went for the dominatrix. Stuart, however, made a beeline for Robbie and stroked his face as he saw that a few stray tears had escaped the man's cheeks, his lip bust from where he'd obviously been slapped.

Denying that he needed treatment because the whip, thankfully, hadn't broken his skin, Robbie turned round to Stuart and asked if he'd take him home. Surprised at Robbie wanting him to take him home rather than Jackie, Stuart nodded his head and shrugged off the coat that had been a part of his undercover outfit and handing it over to the man because his shirt had ripped due to the contact of the whip but he'd refused the offer of a blanket from the paramedics that had been called the scene. Watching him shrug it on, he smiled bye at the other two detectives before walking Robbie to his car.

The ride to Robbie's apartment was done in silence, Robbie's eyes closed as if he was sleeping and Stuart just couldn't find the courage to talk because he didn't know what he'd say. He couldn't think about what he'd witnessed back at the club. Robbie on his knees, his hands out in front of him in a praying gesture to go along with the façade of being a catholic school girl and the unreadable expression on his face as the whip connected with his back. What repulsed Stuart more wasn't the fact that he was angry that someone was subjecting that to Robbie but the fact that it wasn't him turning it to Robbie. He knew that Robbie being his submissive was only an undercover deal but the anger had been genuine.

Pulling up outside Robbie's residence, Stuart had shut off the engine and turned to look at the man sat in the passenger seat. His eyes were still closed and Stuart couldn't help but smile at how peaceful he looked as he leant out to touch the man. His thumb running across the wound on his lip, which the detective had joked about stating that he'd had worse off Jackie, and sighing. The touch, however, caused Robbie's tongue to flick out and touch the man's thumb before he opened his eyes, his gaze turning to focus on the other detective. "Stuart, it's not..."

"I could have lost you," Stuart whispered softly, cutting over the other man's rambles of how it looked worse than it was. Closing his eyes, he realised that that was more than he should have admitted and he would most definitely have frightened Robbie away. "I know that it was a part of the job, Robbie, but I don't know if anyone understands what actually happens in those places and..." he stopped talking by a pair of lips crashing on his, hands running harshly through his blonde curls as if to keep the lips prisoner underneath his. Robbie winced slightly at the pain it caused the cut on his wound but it didn't deter him as he ran his tongue over Stuart's bottom lip causing the latter to gasp and permitting Robbie the entry that he was searching for.

And that's how they found themselves in their current position, Stuart propped up against his bedroom door as Robbie ravished his mouth. "Robbie," he whispered breathlessly against the man's mouth, feeling the man's smug smile against his lips before the man moved his lips away and focused his attention on the spot of skin just beneath Stuart's ear. Stuart, grateful for the chance to breathe, ran his hands across the strip of flesh that was revealable before cupping the man's cock through the tartan material of the mini-skirt.

The elder detective growled into Stuart's ear. "Tell me, Stuart. Is this how the girls dressed while you were at school?" Robbie had gone to the local high school so he had no idea what the actual uniform was for a catholic school girl apart from that one of a perverted old man's view.

Smiling, Stuart shook his head as he used his strength to turn them so Robbie was now crushed up against the wall. "You're kidding right?" He asked as he ran his hands down the man's sides as his lips attached to the man's neck and trailed a series of kisses down to the collarbone, sucking harder than he probably should have but he didn't care. "The Catholic's are all about leaving it to the imagination," he commented lightly as his fingertips tickled across the scrap of flesh revealed between the end of the shirt and the waistband of the skirt before unfolding the knot so that the flesh was covered, his hand moving up to fasten the undone buttons. "If the flesh is hidden." he whispered as he moved lower, his nose nuzzling the man's crotch through the material of the tartan mini skirt before continuing down, "there's no temptation." Kneeling in front of the man, he leant in and sucked at the flesh just above Robbie's knee, "the skirt would come down to here," he pointed out before moving to suck at the point below the knee, "and then thick white socks would come up to here," he nipped at the fishnet tights which allowed for his teeth to graze the man's flesh causing him to whimper. "It's just dirty old perverts that imagine they dress like this."

Struggling to form words, Robbie managed to spit out, "well it seems to be," the sentence ended as a groan as Stuart hitched the skirt up the man's legs revealing the tiny scrap of silk that he'd been forced to wear to save his decency, "exciting you. So you're definitely an old pervert..." he managed to finish, his head back against the hard wood of the door.

"I think that just depends on who my catholic school girl is." Stuart pointed out with a smile as he looked up at the man, his eyes darkened with desire as he ran his tongue over his bottom lip. "I, however, need to tell you about this old song that states that only the good die young so maybe I should introduce you to the sinners side of life..." His voice was low and husky causing Robbie to growl, his head nodding the only response that he could give at that precise moment.

Hooking his finger into one of the holes in the tights, Stuart gave a good tug causing them to rip away and Robbie couldn't help but feel more aroused at the forcefulness of his partner's actions. He'd always assumed that Stuart would be shy and timid in the bedroom department whenever he'd had his fantasies but it seemed he was wrong. Grabbing the man's hips, Stuart's wet tongue licked at Robbie's hard cock through the skimpy piece of silk causing the elder detective to whimper as he ran his hands through the blonde curls, resisting the urge to hold the man's face there. Grinning, as if aware, Stuart couldn't help but pull down the silk so that they pooled at Robbie's ankles before running his tongue around the head of the hard cock, his hand taking hold of the base and stroking it slowly. "Stuart," the man growled at the slow burn and Stuart just grinned more, looking up at Robbie from his position causing the latter to growl at the usually crystal blue eyes now black due to desire but before he could mention anything, Stuart licked the underside of his length before taking him fully into his mouth.

Robbie, despite his endless hours of chat, had never been good at keeping his cool when someone had their mouth wrapped around him but now that it was Stuart, the man of his dirtiest fantasies, he knew that he wasn't going to last long at all. He could feel his heartbeat racing, his breathing was coming out in short, harsh pants and Stuart's name was being choked out alongside a strangled sentences filled with incoherent mumblings of his feelings that neither of them were paying attention. He could feel the familiar knot in his stomach as he gripped at the blonde curls again, tighter than intended, but he sensed Stuart didn't mind as the man growled low in his throat causing the vibrations to have an effect on the cock in his mouth then up Robbie's back. "Stuart..." He gasped again, his back arching off the door as he sensed that he was close and was giving the man a chance to pull away.

Sensing that his new parter was near, due to the growls and how his legs were trembling against him, Stuart couldn't help but smile the best he could before humming again, realising the vibrations affected his partner. His fingertips ran up the quivering thighs, teasing each individual muscle that was working harder at keeping the man on his feet before reaching his target. Fondling Robbie's balls, he kept up his pattern of licking and sucking at his cock knowing that the stimulation from both actions would be enough to push the man over the edge. Several moments later, Robbie's hand tightened in his hair and he grunted out Stuart's name before overspilling into Stuart's mouth, each mouthful being swallowed before he released the man from his mouth and pressed a kiss against the man's hip as he sagged against the door.

Coming back up so they were standing hip to hip, Stuart attempted to press a kiss to the man's jawline not knowing how Robbie would feel about tasting himself but Robbie's head moved to the side and captured his lips, his hands moving to hold Stuart's hips for the support that he needed. Once the kiss ended, Stuart ran his hand through Robbie's brown and smiled. "You are most definitely a sinner but it's most definitely the right kind of sin," he teased causing Robbie to laugh before suddenly finding his strength and pushing the other man towards the bed.

"I'll show you how much of a good sinner I can be..."


End file.
